


Say It Again

by imbeccacile



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, mostly just fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: A few days after Leia learned that she was Luke's twin sister, and that Darth Vader was their father, she thinks she might have finally come to terms with it. She shows up to Han's room on the Falcon, after confessing to him that Luke is her brother, unwilling to spend the night alone one more time.





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about these two, ok? and I need to get something happy out in the world to celebrate Carrie Fisher because she deserves it

Leia wrapped her arms around herself after knocking crisply on the door to where Han usually stayed.

Lando was busy piloting with Chewbacca, so she knew it wouldn't be a problem. Not that she particularly cared about him finding out, but it was nice to know that it could be her little secret; spending time with Han, alone.

It took a moment or two for the door to open, and she could see why. Han was standing in the doorway, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist that went down to about his knees. Leia tried not to stare at his chest as he gave her a confused look.

"Kriff, princess," he muttered, obviously not expecting to find her there. "You chose a bad time to visit."

She smiled a little, despite herself. "I didn't...want to be alone," she admitted. As much as she wanted to be strong, she needed a night to be weak. A night to not have to put on a brave face, and constantly worry about her brother fighting against their father alone. Han blinked, nodding a bit in surprise as he opened his door a little wider so that she could walk inside. "Since when has Han Solo ever been self-conscious?" she teased, trying to lighten the situation as she sat on the edge of his bed.

A soft blush rose to his cheeks at that, though he tried to play it off as he turned away from her. "Close your eyes, will ya? Gotta look a bit more presentable."

She smiled again, unable to help it. She absolutely loved when he was flustered. It made her feel almost powerful, to be able to reduce the cool, sarcastic scavenger into a blushing mess. She pressed her hands over her eyes while he quickly threw on some clothes, resisting the impulse to peek every now and then just to make him even more flustered.

It was when the spot beside her on the bed sunk down a little, a warm shoulder being pressed into hers, did she open her eyes again, meeting Han's. They seemed to admire each other for a moment, unspoken words between them.

"I love you," she whispered, breaking the silence as she leaned forward to kiss him. Soft, sweet, short. When she pulled away, he was looking at her like she was the only woman he had ever seen. Like she was the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. The thought made her smile wider.

"Say it again," he murmured, looking almost unsure. All the clarity he had felt before being encased in the carbonite seemed to have vanished, despite the knowledge that Luke was Leia's brother and not anything else.

Leia leaned forward, kissing him a little harder, a little longer, and when she pulled away, she repeated herself. "I love you."

Han smiled, looking completely smitten with her. "I know," he replied softly. This time, he did. And it seemed to make him swell with pride.

This time, he leaned forward, smashing their lips together, and maneuvered so that she lay down with him on top of her. They laughed against each other's lips and kept going until they were both out of breath, again just staring at each other and taking in the view.

"So, do Alderaan princesses wait for marriage?" he asked with a sly grin, seeming to have regained control over his fluster for the time being.

Instead of answering, Leia laughed and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing his lips down to hers for another few seconds before pulling away.

"Leia, this is important," Han whined, "I need to know how far I'm allowed to go."

She looked at him closely, shaking her head slightly. "Han," she chided, bringing him closer to whisper right into his ear. "Not tonight. When the war is over..." A shiver ran down his back, and she grinned as she felt it, "we shall be married and we shall have a child."

He pulled away slowly, looking down at her again like she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Trust me, princess. When the war is over, when that bastard Vader is gone...I'm putting a baby in you."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so that he could lay beside her. He didn't resist. "I know."

Once he lay comfortably on his back, one hand behind his head, the other holding her protectively, Leia lay her head on his chest. She felt at peace for the first time in a very long time. They were quiet for awhile, Leia listening to the steady beat of his heart through the cotton of his shirt. 

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked, breaking the silence with a quiet, almost child-like voice. Han blinked, surprised at the request, but decided to humor her, anyway.

"Well...I visited Alderaan once," he began, feeling her tense a little in surprise. She decided against commenting and let him continue. "Yeah...I had just started scavenging and was looking for some extra parts." He looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. "It was the only place I've left without handcuffs." She smiled a little at that. The princess and the scoundrel. "I remember it. Every bit of it. It was...beautiful there. I always thought I would like to go back there some day." Leia gripped a fist full of his shirt at that, slowly, slowly relaxing. 

"On my way out of the planet, I saw the royal family. They were out, waving to their people." Leia smiled a little at that, unable to know if he was telling the truth. For now, she had to believe him. "The Queen, the Senator, and their daughter, the princess; the girl around my age." He smiled and held her a little closer. "And, uh, who knew that this old scavenger would end up this lucky?" Both were beginning to feel a little tired, and knew it was only a matter of time before they fell asleep like that.

Leia listened to the steady beat of his heart, feeling more and more comforted with each moment passing. They were quiet for a very long time, before Leia broke the silence with a whisper. "Han?"

"Hm?" he was half-asleep now.

"Did you mean what you said? About you being lucky?"

Han didn't answer for a moment, and she was wondering if he had fallen asleep, but instead a voice thick with the pull of sleep replied, "O' course. You're th' best thing t' happen to me."

Leia smiled, heat rushing to her cheeks at that sentence, even if he was basically asleep when he had said it. Slowly, carefully, she lifted her head, sitting up to look at him for a moment. He didn't budge. He looked at peace; something she wasn't really used to, but welcomed. It was a nice change, to see him relaxed like this. And he was hers.

She grabbed the blanket that had fallen onto the floor and covered both of them with it, lying her head back onto his chest.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, too. And that was the most at ease either of them had been for a long time.


End file.
